


we can get up and try to feel okay again

by halfpace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airports, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Homesickness, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Canon, Schweiden Adlers - Freeform, Time Skips, haikyuu spoilers, i guess, love is real and kghn invented it!, relationship if u squint? kinda?, some 3rd yr stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpace/pseuds/halfpace
Summary: soul mate/ˈsōl ˌmāt/nounnoun:soulmatea person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.A story of rivalry, both mental and physical distance, phone calls, longing, and the feeling of being reassured.AKA Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou are unintentionally distant after highschool.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	we can get up and try to feel okay again

**Author's Note:**

> the T rating is only for my excessive swearing haha. title is from [OK by wallows](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSNcGYkp8v8); other songs i had in mind while writing this are [1965 by zella day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4REqXDKvxU), [home by islandis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLtwSq7fJiE) and [sunflower vol. 6 by harry styles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUUElxEGo0U)

“As long as I’m here, you’re invincible.”

Those were the words Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou said to each other in their first year.

The two were like puzzle pieces. Kageyama’s set and Hinata’s spike fit together perfectly, and because of it, Hinata would only score because of Kageyama. Despite their constant, annoying, _useless_ bickering, they were an inseparable duo. Deep down under the rivalry that had built up since their first match in junior high, there was genuine appreciation for each other, something that neither of them predicted there to be. 

The crows gracefully flew together with the rest of their flock.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Being taken out of the quarterfinals and losing Nationals was one of the worst days of Shouyou’s life, or at least that’s what he thought of it during the moment it happened. Like the other times Karasuno lost big matches, during their second and third years, thoughts of that day keep a bittersweet taste in his mouth. 

He doesn’t know what to think of the day Daichi, Suga, Asahi and Shimizu graduated, though. It was sad to see them go. So, _so_ sad. He doesn’t exaggerate when he says they changed his life in the one year he shared being on the team with them. He was happy to see them move on, but Shouyou really didn’t want to let them go.

He cried each one of those days.

Shouyou knew it was just a team sport, but volleyball meant a lot to him. It was kind of devastating that he never got to be all the way at the top during his highschool years, with _Karasuno._

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Even on the day of their highschool graduation, still wearing their school uniforms and all, Shouyou and Tobio played volleyball.

They didn’t wanna think about the fact that it’d be the last time they did it together.

Tobio was on one side of the court of Karasuno Volleyball Club’s gym, Shouyou on the other. The former teen served the ball across the net and Shouyou received it, sending it to the other side and Tobio receiving it back. The two received and sent the ball to each other a couple of times, but at one point Tobio was too slow to receive and it hit the ground with a thud. 

“Ha HA!” Shouyou’s laugh echoed into the otherwise empty air of the gym.

“Shit,” Tobio said with a grit of his teeth as he looked at the cursed volleyball and walked over to pick it up.

“...Hey, Kags,” Shouyou said after a moment, his voice quiet but just loud enough for Tobio to hear from across the gym. Tobio’s eyes brightened as he acknowledged the other teen’s voice. Shouyou walked over to the other side of the net and gave his (best) friend a smile. “Throw a toss for me.”

Tobio returned the smile.

Shouyou stood to the left side of the net and Tobio on the right. While Tobio jumped and set the ball up into the air, Shouyou ran and jumped up to spike it, and the ball satisfyingly hit the center of his palm and landed straight on the other side of the court.

“Yuss!” they said in unison, Shouyou raising his arms into the air and Tobio simply pumping his fists.

“That’s always felt so good to spike,” Shouyou says as he walks over to pick up the ball. “I still remember how… _cathartic_ it felt the first time, the way it just _fit_ in the center of my palm. It was… it was magical,” he explains as he walks over and stands on the opposite side of the net, holding the volleyball in his hands.

“Yeah,” Tobio says. “It was… something else to have someone finally spike a set after what happened in junior high.”

“C’mon, ‘something else?!’ ‘S that all you have to say about my spikes?!” Shouyou suddenly yells with an angry but teasing tone in his voice.

“HUH?! No, I just don’t have the words to describe it like _you_ do or else I’d just be repeating what you said, Hinata-boke!” Tobio screams and points at Shouyou.

Shouyou laughed and it echoes across the gym like earlier. “Being weirdly honest about your small vocabulary, huh, Bakageyama?! I see nothing’s changed in the past three years!”

Despite the (friendly) rage his face and voice show, Tobio manages to chuckle. “Oh, pfft, like you’re different at all, smartass! Don’t try to act any better!”

“Hey, didn’t you just say you’d just be repeating what I said about our quick attack?! That’s awfully sweet of you!”

“Says the one who said it first!”

They realize the irony of angrily yelling compliments to each other and burst out laughing. After they calm down they continue to send each other the ball across the net for another few minutes. 

“...We should probably go,” Tobio says after Shouyou kind of rolls around after receiving the ball and dropping it.

Shouyou stands up, and Kageyama walks towards the net and looks at him through it. The former teen smiled and the latter returned it. 

“See you later, Kageyama!”

“...Yeah. See you later.”

Shouyou turns the lights off, the comforting electrical humming sounds quieting down. The pair walks out of the gym and Tobio locks it up one last time. He wasn’t gonna think about how depressing that was, he was _not._

“...Hurry up and get a haircut already. It’s all messy now,” he said to Shouyou to distract himself.

“I was just thinking of getting it cut!”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Those were technically the last words they’d said to each other. In person, at least.

Shouyou is leaving for Brazil today and Tobio’s… uneasy. He feels uneasy. They haven’t texted in… a while, but he’s known Shouyou leaves today since a few weeks ago. They graduated around a year ago and even though they’ve been distant, things between them have been alright, but after Tobio joined Japan’s Volleyball League, they both got busy with their own things and weren’t too good at keeping in touch. They never really were since they used to see each other every day, so they never got into the habit of texting and calling all the time.

Tobio didn’t like thinking about how honestly _sad_ it was, but it was taking over his mind today. 

God, why _today?_

A few minutes later, Tobio impulsively finds himself driving to the Sendai Airport because he knew Shouyou’s flight would be leaving in less than an hour. Ten minutes later he arrives at the airport and starts running.

“ _WhatamIdoingwhatthefuckamIdoing,_ ” he whispers under his breath as he looks around for Shouyou and desperately sends him a text.

 **Tobio:** hey where the fuck are u  
**Shouyou:** ??  
**Shouyou:** im at the airport why?  
**Tobio:** no i mean  
**Tobio:** where the FUCK are you

“Huh?” Shouyou wonders, confused as his phone starts ringing with a call from Tobio.

“Where the hell are you right now?” Tobio says deadpan over the phone, panting.

“Damn, not even a hello?” Shouyou asks sarcastically. “I’m at the airport, I told you. Why do you sound like you just ran a marathon?”

“No I mean— where _in the airport_ are you?”

“Wh— I’m about to enter the terminal, why are you asking??”

“Stay right there. Don’t fucking hang up the phone.”

Tobio runs through the airport some more, still holding the phone to his ear, and mutters a lot of “‘scuse me” and “sorry” as he bumps into people a couple of times until he reaches the terminal area.

“You can’t fucking leave and go all the way across the world without any goddamn closure, Shouyou!”

Shouyou’s surprised at a few things. A) The fact that Tobio’s at the airport right now when he’s about to leave to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, B) hearing the sound of Tobio’s voice both over the phone and 50 feet away from him at the same time, C) Tobio’s usage of his first name, and D) he was this worked up about Shouyou leaving? Well, it’s not that shocking since they were (best) friends for three years, but he wanted _closure?_

“What are you—“ Shouyou starts, but Tobio starts running towards him and nearly tackles him with a hug.

“We’re never gonna play volleyball on the same side of the court anymore and I needed to let you know that fact was fucking killing me.”

Shouyou’s still a little bit in shock, but he _gets_ it now. He was thinking about it, too, but he thought not thinking about it would’ve been better. It was ironic, because a few years ago, it would’ve been the opposite. Shouyou would’ve tried to acknowledge it, and Tobio would’ve repressed it.

Oh, how things change.

Shouyou hugs tighter and doesn’t leave Tobio’s grip. For now, at least.

“Kageyama—“

“It’s Tobio, dumbass,” Tobio’s voice shakes as he hugs Shouyou tighter and grips the back of his jacket harder. “I can’t believe we knew each other for three years and you never fucken’ called me Tobio.” Saying it in the past tense was painful.

“Same to you, idiot,” Shouyou says and despite the insult, it’s said without any mean tone in his voice at all, almost endearingly. He feels his eyes start to water. “You changed my life, Tobio. You helped develop what volleyball was to me and I’ll never forget that.”

“You did too, Shouyou,” Tobio replies and sniffs. “Thank you for spiking my sets right after nobody else did. Thank you for sticking with me for this long.”

They’re both crying now, hard. Tears are rolling down their faces and are staining each other’s jackets. They pull apart just a little bit to look at each other’s faces and Shouyou acts on impulse.

It feels like time stops during that moment.

It’s the moment they both realize, oh.

_Oh._

He cups Tobio’s cheeks and pulls him towards him, pressing his lips against his. It’s _so_ _soft_ , and Tobio _immediately_ kisses Shouyou back. He feels himself become less tense and breathes through his nose, his lips moving softly against Shouyou’s. They’re still hugging each other tight and can feel the other’s heartbeat racing against their chests. Tobio’s feet were a step behind and since they still have a height difference (even if it may not be as much as it was during their first year, it’s still clearly there), they’re kind of swinging back and forth in place while standing there. There’s people watching, since they’re in the middle of an airport, but neither of them care. Adrenaline is rushing through their veins, their hearts are squeezing with tenderness, the insides of their entire beings are on _fire_ , and they feel like they’re the only people in the world. 

They pull apart from the kiss. Shouyou is still cupping Tobio’s face, Tobio’s arms are still wrapped around Shouyou’s waist, and they’re looking into each other’s eyes.

“I’ve wanted to do that for years,” Tobio admits breathlessly. It was the truth, but he realizes, _oh,_ _this_ is what he wanted all these years. _Where’d that come from?_

“Why didn’t you?” Shouyou asks, blunt but sweet.

“…Don’t know. Fear or something. I didn’t wanna ruin what we had.”

“You’re stupid for thinking that’d ruin it.” Shouyou’s still being straightforward, but it’s not unkind in any way. It’s reassuring to Tobio. Heartwarming.

“I know.”

Sometimes, it feels like time stops, but it has to keep going. Which means Shouyou has to leave.

“Tobi,” he says with a smile. “I’ll see you around in a few years.”

“...Yeah,” Tobio says as they both pull apart from the hug. “See you around, Shou.”

Shouyou grabs his backpack, phone and suitcase that he’d originally dropped and finally enters the terminal area. He waves goodbye to Tobio, and Tobio waves back. He turns around, but Tobio stays until he can’t see Shouyou’s ginger hair in the crowd of other passengers anymore, and doesn’t leave until who-knows-how-long after that. He realizes his phone is still on call with Shouyou (the timer on it says 17 minutes and 34 seconds) and finally hangs up.

When Tobio walks towards the parking lot, he sees an airplane fly above him in the sky. He takes a picture of it and sends it to Shouyou. Shouyou sends back a picture of the view of the airport from up above.

As he drives back home from the airport, Tobio _bawls._

Shouyou quietly does the same from his seat up above in the airplane.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Shouyou remembers what Tobio told him the day they graduated (despite it being a year ago) and gets a haircut almost right after arriving in Brazil, speaking to the barber in broken Portuguese. It’s a refreshing start in a new country.

  
  
  


He sees Tobio on display on a huge TV while delivering for his part time job, seeing that he’s playing in the Rio Olympics. The voiceover says something in Portuguese about him being only nineteen years old. 

He tries to think nothing of it.

  
  
  


“Pedro, dinner. Want to eat together?”

Shouyou thinks _maybe not_ as his roommate stays quiet, so he goes to his room instead.

He absentmindedly turns on his phone as he closes the door and looks at his lockscreen.

It’s a picture of him, Tobio, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Yachi in their third year, wearing the Karasuno Volleyball Club uniforms, except for Yachi, just wearing the team’s jacket. He stares at the picture for a few seconds and throws his phone onto his bed. He sits in the corner of the room, hugging his knees tight.

Shouyou’s so, _so_ goddamn _homesick._ He starts eating crispy fried salmon he brought from home.

 _But it’s whatever!_ He decides to repress it and starts doing a breathing technique to calm down. 

“Ha ha! Ha ha! Voice it from the diaphragm! The diaphragm!”

  
  
  


Running into Oikawa at the beach later that night makes him feel a bit better.

A lot, actually.

It’s not something he expected at all, but his heart _ached_ hearing just _anybody_ speaking Japanese in Rio de Janeiro, of all places. It was kind of comforting hearing Oikawa tell him why he went to Argentina after highschool over dinner. Playing beach volleyball with him was, too.

Then finally being able to connect with Pedro over manga made him really happy.

“Alright, take care of yourself, Shrimp… Shouyou,” Oikawa says before he leaves back to Argentina. Shouyou’s _ecstatic._

  
  
  


Shouyou is in the middle biking around the city of Rio doing food delivery one day when his phone rings. He looks at the caller ID and almost runs into someone with his bike when he sees it’s… Tobio?

He picks up the phone, wondering why he would call right now. They’d been texting every now and then but never called.

“Hello?” Shouyou says, trying to make sure if the caller ID wasn’t glitching or anything and that Tobio was actually the one calling. He didn’t know why he felt the need to get that reassurement.

“Hey,” Tobi replies, exhaustion in his voice. He sounds pretty staticky over the phone, a lot more staticky than what Shouyou’s phone sounded like the last time they called, at the Sendai Airport in Japan. Probably issues with satellites and being all the way across the globe. “What’re you up to?”

“Ah,” Shouyou says, and realizes he’s almost at the destination he’s supposed to be delivering to. “Uh, delivering food. Actually, can you hold on a sec? I gotta give out this one order—”

“Oh, shit, sorry for interrupting your work, um. Should I hang up?” Tobio asks, sounding a little less tired.

“No, no, it’s fine! You can stay on the line. Hold on,” Shouyou stops his bike in front of a house. He takes off the shoulder strap from the food bag and holds it in his hand, phone in the other. He runs up to the front door and knocks, opening the bag so the customer can get their food. “ _Desculpe se está frio,_ ” he says. 

The customer shakes their head and takes the food with a grin. “ _Tudo bem, obrigado._ ”

Shouyou waves goodbye and goes back to his bike, placing his phone in his lap for a second and pulling the food bag strap back over his shoulder. “Okay, hi, sorry about that,” he says to Tobio as he picks his phone back up and starts biking again. “What were you saying?”

“What’d you say in Portuguese just now?”

“Hm? Oh, I just apologized if the food was cold.”

“‘N’ what’d that person say back?”

“They said it’s okay, thank you.”

“…Cool,” Tobio replies and yawns. “I have to do a foreign language study too. Don’t know what to learn, though. You sound like you got the hang of it.”

“Pfft, I really don’t, trust me,” Shouyou says with a chuckle. “I’m better at writing than speaking it. I carry around a notebook to write things down ‘cause my friend Heitor doesn’t understand me sometimes.”

“Sounds hard.”

“Yeah. Enough about me, though, what’re you doing? Why’d ya call me right now? Hey, what time is it even over there right now?”

“Oh,” Tobi says, fatigue still present in his voice. “It’s 3:37am.”

“HUH?” Shouyou says and skids his bike to a halt and almost rams into someone again. “ _Desculpe!_ " he yells and goes back to speaking on the phone in Japanese. The language switch gets him a couple of weird looks for a second, but he doesn’t notice. “It’s the exact same time here but in the afternoon! Why are you calling me at three in the morning?!”

Tobio recognizes the same apologizing word in Portuguese that Shou said to the customer earlier. “Couldn’t sleep. It’s off season and I have nothing to do tomorrow so I’m not bothering with it. Wanted to talk to someone but didn’t wanna wake anybody up.” 

“…” Shouyou’s unsure if he should hang up and force Tobi to sleep, but he knew he probably wouldn’t anyways. He’s not too used to his new honesty that rose up in their third year after multiple things made Tobi realize he should let himself be vulnerable. Shouyou decides to keep talking with him. “Hey, you’ve never played beach volleyball before, right?”

“No, I think you know that.”

“It’s crazy! Almost like a completely different sport. The wind and sand make a big difference. Whenever I jump the sand goes _pam!_ under my feet so I lose balance sometimes! The wind takes the ball like _fwoosh!_ wherever the hell it wants to, so it’s hard to spike and serve correctly.”

Tobio can almost see Shou doing the hand mannerisms that go along when he does sound effects.

Tobio lays in bed in Japan and Shouyou delivers food in Brazil, and they both stay on the line and talk about whatever for a while. It’s mostly about volleyball, though; that’s the way it’s always been with them. Shou talks about beach volleyball and the food in Rio, and Tobi talks about the things he does on his days off and a little about the V-League. They reach a point where after some minutes of silence, Shouyou realizes Tobi’s fallen asleep on the line and has begun snoring softly, so he finally hangs up the phone (the timer says 2 hours and 24 minutes).

  
  
  


The rest of Shouyou’s time in Rio feels different than it did before. The things he does are technically the same; deliver food part-time, play beach volleyball with tourists and Heitor, play some indoor volleyball with the Junior team he joined, talk to Pedro about manga every now and then. The next two years are the same, yet different. He attends Heitor and Nice’s wedding and then in March 2018, a few months before he turns 22, he’s off back to Japan. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


He gets picked up from the airport by Tadashi and he’s surprised at how tan Shouyou is now and how much his freckles pop out a lot more. It takes Shouyou a _while_ to get rid of the jetlag, being on the complete opposite side of the planet for two years and all.

  
  
  


In November, Shouyou’s now a part of the MSBY Black Jackals, and he knows Tobio’s on the Schweiden Adlers. They’re playing a match against each other today for the V-League.

The smell of Icy-Hot spray comforts him as he walks into Kamei Arena Sendai, Sendai’s old gymnasium.

  
  
  


As he walks to the bathroom before the match and sings his potty song in his head, Shouyou hears a “Not gonna have any bowel issues today, are you?” and _oh man,_ he’d recognize that voice _anywhere._

“Heck no. I’m not the kind of guy who gets stomach troubles before games anymore,” Shouyou says as he turns around, resisting the urge to smile.

“You’d better not, you runt,” Tobio says calmly.

Shouyou’s eyes brighten and he gasps at Tobio not yelling that sentence like he would years ago. “Kageyama-kun, you… you’ve grown up!!!”

Tobio attempts to punch Shouyou but he dodges.

Shouyou rolls up his sleeve. “In fact, I think I could even beat you in an arm wrestling contest now.”

Tobio’s face darkens. “Wanna try me?”

“Later!”

“Whoa, hold it,” Atsumu walks in and interrupts. “Tobio-kun. Would’ja mind not pickin’ a fight with _my_ wing spiker, _hmm?_ ” he says snarkily as he rests his elbow on Shouyou’s shoulder.

“I didn’t pick a fight with him. _He_ picked one with _me._ ”

Bokuto overhears the conversation and barges in. “Ooh! Ooh! Who picked what now?! Rice balls?! One of Miya-san’s, maybe? Those look so good! I want one!”

“Whoa whoa whoa, hold yer horses! That’s too many questions before I’ve even had a chance to give any answers!” Atsumu yells.

“No, not rice balls. It was a fight.” Tobio’s still keeping calm, but he’s confused.

Then Ushijima walks in. “Don’t get into any fights. Settle your differences on the court.”

Things weirdly escalate from there. There’s too many people in this hallway now. Shouyou pointlessly clarifies it was about arm wrestling, not fights; Atsumu says it was a pointless clarification. Bokuto challenges Ushijima and the latter wonders if he means arm wrestling; Atsumu is frustrated at how much confusion there is now. Ushijima tells Shouyou he’s gonna win; Bokuto thinks he’s lost to Shouyou at arm wrestling before even though he means volleyball.

Hoshiumi barges in more chaotically than Bokuto did earlier; he and Shouyou compare heights even though Tobio knows Hoshiumi already checked on MSBY’s site. Sakusa walks in and says something about flu-shots. Ushijima says yes, he’s gotten his. Sakusa goes on about how in the Kurowashiki last year, the Adlers ‘blew [the Black Jackals’] pants off’, but they’ll win this time. Hoshiumi snaps back and repeats the same phrase about the pants; Sakusa tells him to shut up. Atsumu asks why he’s gotta be so prickly about everything and that he’s like a sea-urchin. Then he just bursts out laughing and kneels on the floor with his hands on the ground while nobody laughs because he can’t process any of this, and because he’s laughing at his own joke meanwhile Bokuto’s just thinking about sea-urchin rice bowls for dinner.

“WORK WITH ME HERE, PLEASE!! I’M ‘BOUT TO LOSE MY MIND!!” Atsumu wheezes while on the floor.

“Atsumu-san, I thought that was funny!” Shouyou exclaims.

“YER KILLIN’ ME! YER ALL KILLIN’ ME!”

Shouyou thinks this is strangely but sweetly nostalgic. He wasn’t close with most of these people before, but the environment is familiar to the friendly banter between teams in highschool. He missed Tobi, too.

(He only just now realizes he called him by his last name on instinct earlier, -kun honorific and everything, even though they’d made that first name-basis pact at the airport two years ago.)

  
  
  


Around half an hour or so later, the game finally happens. 

He doesn’t wanna admit it out loud, maybe not now at least, but Tobio’s mesmerized by _everything_ Shou does on the court.

It’s after the Black Jackals win the first set (20-25) that Tobio realizes that Shou was the first person to make him feel _not alone_ for the first time since his grandpa passed away. Shou was the one to break his walls and Tobio just decided to let him through.

He was like his other half.

And _oh,_ how he _wishes_ he could kiss him again in the middle of the court right then and there.

  
  


When the Adlers win the second set (21-25), Shouyou realizes with the help of Atsumu that he’s helped Tobi “wake up.” The two of them have changed a lot since highschool and they’re not the same people they were before.

It’s the (third) return of the King of the Court.

  
  
  


“Tobi!” Shouyou screams after Bokuto scores the Black Jackals a point (18-14 at the moment).

Tobio turns his head and looks at Shou from the other side of the net, across the court.

“What have you been doing in the last three years?”

Tobio’s eyes brighten at the same words he'd said to Shou back all the way back in junior high.

“This Friday! Hokushinzushi Restaurant, 7pm! I wanna get to know you again!” Shouyou yells.

Tobio finally smiles. “It’s a date, Shou!”

Shouyou’s grin is wider than it’s been all day. His teammates stare at him in shock (except for Bokuto who’s started yelling ‘ _HEY HEY HEY’_ ') as Tobio’s are at him. Ushijima just gives Shouyou a thumbs up.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Two souls don’t find each other by simple accident.

“As long as I’m here, you’re invincible.” 

Those are the words Tobio and Shouyou had said to each other six years ago. 

Love is messy, rivalry is sweet, and sometimes, unspoken words can be reassuring.

**Author's Note:**

> (edit 8.20.20) i do wish i had waited to write this fic as there are some aspects of kagehina’s relationship i think of differently now, and i had written it before the manga ended, but thank you for taking your time to read and i hope you enjoyed nonetheless!
> 
> SOME STUFF because i cant keep my fucking hyperfixating mouth shut
> 
> i kinda told myself i'd never write fic again because after years im growing out of Being In Fandoms and i wanna consume my media interests casually doing my own thing. but i binged hq recently and damn old habits die hard don't they. but bc of this it's probably (one of?) the only hq fic(s) i'm writing? (i have one more thing in mind and then im done i swear)
> 
> to be fair kghn is written so goddamn well and i'm a sucker for rivals to lovers bullshit. and i know for a fact that fiction affects reality (woah bold take haha /s) because the timeskip in the manga was (still is) affecting the reality of my emotions for DAYS.  
> but yeah as i read the timeskip in the manga i was like oh theyre just fucking saying goodbye arent they. then i had to fucking spit out my interpretation of it somewhere and i'm better at doing it in fic form unfortunately! like i love versions of kghn where they just date throughout the entirety of highschool & afterwards but the timeskip made me Think. and it's not too prominent but can you tell i watched the half of it on netflix recently
> 
> also blessed be the mexican writer whose first language is spanish because i can use google translate for the portuguese and be fairly confident about knowing whatever the fuck is happening
> 
> anyway thanks for reading these notes & if you cared, i know a lot of people don't read them or care. i'm not gonna be promoting my tumblr like i used to in past years so if you wanna follow me there or even my (very local looking) twitter just shoot me the question in the comments. i appreciate any feedback & kudos :)!!


End file.
